Wishing For A Change
by MusicGeek99
Summary: Time goes by, and he continues to smile. As new friends and enemies come into their life, he slips out of his good mood. He saw how much life was changing, and he just didn't like it anymore. Follow along with the video clips, special moments, drama, and life of Lucas Friar. Meeting new friends, hanging with current friends, and bringing out the past.
1. Videos 1

This is my first official long story for Girl Meets World! I can't wait to see what you guys think about it. Before I start the story, I wanted to let you all know that I'm having a little contest for later in the story. All you have to do is fill out  
/this form, and I'll select the ones I think will help with the idea of the plot for this story.

* * *

 **Name of OC:**

 **Age:**

 **Geder:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Any Romance Interests? :**

 **How do they know the main characters? :** School, Friend from Texas, Relative, or Other (Specify if Other)

* * *

I hope you enjoy my story!

 _Whispers._ That's all he could hear.

Day 1 of High School and rumors have already started.

 _Lucaya or Rucas? Which would it be?_

Janitors Closet. He needed to make his escape. Thankfully, it was unlocked.

Lucas pulled out his video camera from his messenger bag. Since it was study hall for him, he knew he would have a decent amount of time to start on a project he thought of since the night back in Texas.

The camera light flashed red, indicating the recording had started. Lucas knew this was one of the easiest ways to get how he felt out. Taking a deep breath, he started.

"Hello there seem to know me very well. If you don't, my name is Lucas Friar. I'm a Freshman at Abigail Adams High School. Anyways, Day 1 has been a bit rough for me. I walk down these hallways, and I hear the whispers of my fellow students and classmates."

Lucas closed his eyes for a quick second, just trying to picture everything that happened previously. He knew some of thecomments made were good, and some were bad. He just couldn't take everything for once. Of course, he had Riley and the gangback  
in middle school, butsometimes he needed time to himself.

Once again, he continued. "I imagined coming to school would be like in the movies. Some humor, arguments, romance, but nothing like this. I was once a well-known teen back at John Quincy Adams Middle School, but times have changed. I'm just another face,  
/walking the hall of a new place to create in our world."

Tears started forming, and one by one started to slide down his fragile face. He thought of how much has changed since he moved to New York. He thought of how much his friends impacted him. He never thought that all of this would lead to a few rumors.

 _He has to choose between two girls. Doesn't that make him a player?_

 _It's getting annoying all together. I wish he'd pick one or just forget about it all._

It bothered him as much as it bothered everyone else. He knew it was just going to get worse as High School went along.

"Walking through the halls, I just can't help but think of all I've done wrong. I don't regret moving to New York. Though I miss Texas, it's just a new adventure."

He shut off his camera and put it down. High School was rough. He knew he wasn't tough enough. He knew he couldn't protect his friends anymore.

Suddenly, a knock was heard and the door slowly opened up. Lucas had no idea who would be coming here. Especially during study hall.

He didn't want anyone seeing him breaking down. He didn't want anyone to see him right now.

Then she walked in...

* * *

 **Who do you think walked in? Will Lucas be okay? What should happen next?**

 **Review please!**

 **Thanks!**

 **\- Nichole**


	2. New Kids and New Notes

**Thankfully, I got to go to my grandmother's house, so that means I get to post! I don't have Wi-Fi at my apartment, but she does here! I have several people who messaged me regarding the stories I started to write, and I greatly appreciate them all. I have my first official OC from _Christinabeal10_. I decided instead of waiting to bring him in a few chapters later with the other OCs, he'll be introduced here! **

**I hope you enjoy the story! Remember to keep submitting your characters?**

* * *

 _Last Time_

 _Day 1 of High School and rumors have already started_

 _Lucaya or Rucas?_

 _He knew he couldn't protect his friends anymore._

 _Then she walked in..._

* * *

" What are you doing in here Lucas? You know you're supposed to be in Study...What's Wrong?"

Smackle, the one girl who surprisingly didn't get pulled into the drama. She was a little shorter than the other two, but she knew how to pick up a fight if she needed one. As she walked into the closet, she noticed his face. The tears had stained his cheeks, and it was as red as can be. It was obvious he had been crying, but he didn't know for how long. She kneeled down next to him, pulling out a packet of tissues from her jacket pocket.

"Lucky for you, I'm smart enough to carry around a pack of pocket tissues." Lucas just chuckled at this. Once again, her genius instincts came into play.

" Thanks Smackle"

She bent back up heading towards the door, but turned around before heading out. She looked at the boy and smiled. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lucas closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He thought of everything and just smiled. " It'll be hard, but I'll be okay. At least for a while. Ready for English?"

Lucas gets up, grabbing his bag, not realizing that he left the camera back in the closet.

* * *

The day continued on as usual. Biology focused on the subject of ecology and life has changed over time. English focused on how English has Impacted the student emotionally and physically. It wasn't until History with Matthews that impacted Lucas the most that day.

Lucas walked over to his locker, ignoring the usual snickers of the junior and senior students nearby. He couldn't handle anymore pressure. He slammed his locker shut and went straight to his desk in the class. Unusually, he was one of the first ones to class, followed by Missy, Riley, Maya, and a few of the other students.

Seconds after, Mr. Matthews walked in the door, prepared for his lesson. " Belgium 1831" was wrote on the board

Farkle immediately jumped out of his seat, knowing it was finally time to learn what really happened around that. Though, he was waiting for the one moment to ruin it all. Luckily, nothing yet.

 _Ding Ding_

The class immediately went silent.

 _Ding Ding Ding_

Lucas ignored the messages, and started to slowly put his phone in his bag.

 _Ding Ding_

"Mr. Friar. Is there something important?" Lucas shakes his head no, getting back into the lesson.

His phone kept buzzing and he had enough of it. He pulled out his phone and read the messages.

Lucas stopped reading, and put his phone on his desk. Mr. Matthews stopped the lesson and walked over to his desk. Lucas' hands started to shake and he got all red in the face, the same state in which Smackle found him previously that morning. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was done with the lies and crap everyone was putting him through. He looked up at Mr. Matthews, and mouthed "I can't do it", darting out of the room.

The entire room went silent.

* * *

Lucas ran into the men's restroom and stood in front of one of the sinks. He looked up into the mirror and saw himself. He was bloodshot red, and his shirt was practically soaked. He didn't know what to do. Without his Pappy Joe who helped him through the tough situations, it hurt him. Of course he had his friends, but he didn't want to go to them about this. Of course he had told Riley and Farkle, when they got bullied, that they should go to their friends. However, their times never even got close to what he was going through.

 _You're just a pathetic little ass who doesn't deserve to be here._

 _I wish you'd just give up on this. Your life is just going to fall apart even more._

 _No one likes you._

It had been happening for awhile now. At first, it started out with simple laughs, but then the rumors started and the death threats. He had no idea what to do, and going to an adult would make it even worse. The numbers were blocked, so he had no idea who they were even from.

He cleaned up himself, and sat against the wall in the bathroom.

* * *

Class had ended, but Lucas still wasn't back.

had asked for the gang to hang back after class to see if they knew what was up with Lucas. Farkle looked at the girls and two of three shrugged their shoulders. Smackle walked over to his desk explaining, " I saw Lucas during Study Hall. The Janitor had asked me to go grab a mop from his closet, and when I went to go in there, Lucas was crying. Not nearly as bad as when he walked out, but close. I even forgot to grab the mop for the janitor."

Farkle looked at the girls, and headed straight to a place where no one would go that often.

 _The Back Hall Bathroom._

As Farkle walked in, he could hear the sniffles of his best friend. He walked around the wall into the main part and saw him. He was curled up into a ball, crying his eyes out. Farkle knew something was wrong. Lucas had been telling Farkle he was okay all day, and this just proved the point that he wasn't.

Farkle sat next to Lucas and mimicked his actions. Lucas looked up and laughed a bit, knowing his friend could always cheer him up.

"What's wrong Lucas?"

Lucas dried off his tear, but not before telling his friend, "I'm fine."

" I know you're not fine. Tell me. I'm one of your best friends, so I'm here to listen"

"Well..."

* * *

Back in the classroom, Mr. Matthews got a call saying there was a transfer student from London coming in, and they wanted Riley to show him around. Riley instantly smiled, and ran up towards the office.

As she entered, she was pretty sure she saw him. He was like a male version of Maya, in the perspective of herself at least. He had brunette. curly hair. He was tall for that matter of fact. He had a helmet in his hand, and she knew she needed to get Maya down there as soon as possible.

As soon as Maya got the memo, she headed straight to the office and saw the boy. Opening the door, he turned around and put on the most annoying smirk that you could picture.

"Which one of you is Riley?"

Riley raised her hand, and the boy looked back over at the "Blonde Beauty"

"And who are you mam'?" Maya smiled and put her hand out.

" I'm Maya Hart."

" Hello, Maya. I'm Adam"

* * *

 **Well, I guess that's it for the first official chapter! Lucas got into a bit of something there, and Adam seems to be the mysterious new boy. At least they know his name. In the Next Chapter Lucas reveals his secret to Farkle, along with some very personal information from his past. Adam gets into trouble, and we get to know one side of who Adam really is.**

 **I hope you like your character christinabeal10 !**

 **And as an extra part, I'll include a sneak peek of the next chapter at the end of each following chapter.**

 _"How long has this been going on?"_

 _Lucas frowned and looked at Farkle. "Since I was 4. So about 11 years now. I'm wake up every morning to a new bruise on my face."_

 _"Then why are you so perfect?'_

 _"I'm not."_

 _..._

 _" Name is Adam. I come from London. Bit of a Bad-Ass I must say."_

 _"Yeah. The most Bad-Ass you get is accidently throwing paper in the trashcan instead of the recycling bin."_

 _"Shut the Hell Up Hart."_

 **Review and Follow please! Thanks!**

 **\- Nichole**


End file.
